1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table-top miniature golf game and more particularly pertains to allowing users to play a round of golf with a table-top miniature golf game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of miniature golf games is known in the prior art. More specifically, miniature golf games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user or group of users to play a round of golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 263,725 to Booth discloses a table-top golf game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,469 to Morton discloses a portable table-top miniature golf game provided with rearrangeable hole modules and separate green putting board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,876 to Maruszak discloses a pool table golf game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,217 to Thieme et al. discloses a table-top golf game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,534 to Jamison discloses a table-top golf game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a table-top miniature golf game that allows a group a users to play a game of golf upon an elevated transportable playing surface that has borders which surround each hole to ensure golf balls are contained within an area of interest.
In this respect, the table-top miniature golf game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users to play a round of golf.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved table-top miniature golf game which can be used for allowing users to play a round of golf. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.